


The Millionaire's Dinner (FULL FIC)

by orphan_account



Series: The Millionaire's Dinner [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1900s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Feeding Kink, Friends to Lovers, Genderbend, Genderswap, Johnica - Freeform, Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Lovers, Maylor - Freeform, Parties, Queen - Freeform, Queen band - Freeform, Royalty, Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feedeing, fem!queen, fingeing, jimercury, king!au, mafia, technically Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So,” the smaller woman spoke up, “are you bringing any ladies home tonight?”Bernadette raised her dark eyebrows as the older woman bit her lip in embarrassment. Her cheeks lit up as the stare from the maid became even more intense.“...Perhaps…”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Regina Taylor
Series: The Millionaire's Dinner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Um i feel like my writing for this chapter wasn't that good :(  
> \---  
> Also Im in quite a pickle rn for school bc my band teacher wants me to audition for the prestigious band in our school bc her best clarinet player is leaving but im going to a different school and im contemplating switching schools now  
> \---  
> also this will be the FULL FIC for this au and i hope yall will enjoy!!!!  
> \---  
> Tumblr: chubbyreginataylor  
> Insta: _poopyart__

Melina Mercury was a high-class aristocrat. She was eccentric, outlandish and quite particular. Most of all Melina loved to throw parties. She would invite people from everywhere in the world. From peasants to kings and queens. And one fateful day she invited Brianna May to a dinner party. 

The dinner was going to be lavish, with crowds of wealthy Londoners. There was going to be mountains upon mountains of exotic foods. Though the party was going to be marvelous, Brie wasn’t sure if she was going to attend. 

She was never one for crowds, unlike Mel. She would rather curl up in a nice chair in her private library and read a nice novel. After all, coming home from dinner like that always made her feel lonesome. Lots of the people who attended the events had someone to come home with. 

Brianna never did. 

If anything she would just end up bringing home whores and prostitutes. Never someone actually important. 

But tonight could be her chance. 

“So, will you come?” Melina asked from the other side of the phone line. Brianna could hear her take a long drag of her cigar as she waited for her response. 

Brianna contemplated the question for a moment. She set down her glass of bourbon and responded, “Maybe…” 

She heard her friend groan. This conversation had gone on for at least twenty minutes. It was mostly Melina pleading with Brianna and Brianna refusing. Melina stayed silent for a few seconds before finally coming up with her last plea. 

“There’ll be cute girls.” 

Damn, she knew Brianna too well. She was well aware that Brie was quite lonely and was often bringing home hustlers of all sorts. Brianna usually only had her servants to keep her company, but they often acted awkwardly around her since she was technically their boss. 

She sighed, “Fine Mel.” 

Melina squealed on the other end. She clapped her hands together and cheered, “Oh wonderful darling! See you on Friday dear!” The older woman hung up promptly, leaving Brianna in silence. 

The curly-haired woman lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it. The smoke flowed freely out of her mouth, it pooled around her in the air. The only light that was surrounding Brianna in the dim room was the small fire going in the fireplace. 

What did she get herself into? These parties were always too wild for her mild manner. 

\---

Brianna sprayed a bit of perfume onto herself as she prepared for the dinner party. She straightened her bowtie, making sure it looked perfect. Her maids stood around her and waited. Brie would occasionally take a small accessory from one of them. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Brianna’s hair was slicked back so that the wave of her curls weren’t as prominent, but they were still there. Her suit was tailored to fit every single one of her curves perfectly. She looked quite dashing. 

Any woman would be impressed with her outfit. Brie could stun anyone, with her velvet dark blue suit with a tiny white flower in her breast pocket. 

One of her maids who was fairly close to the businesswoman was helping her get ready for the dinner party that would go down in infamy. Her name was Bernadette. Bernadette was short and very, very opinionated. She would constantly belittle Brianna about her choice of women. But at the end of the day, it kept Brie from getting a bit too wild. 

“So,” the smaller woman spoke up, “are you bringing any ladies home tonight?” 

Bernadette raised her dark eyebrows as the older woman bit her lip in embarrassment. Her cheeks lit up as the stare from the maid became even more intense. 

“...Perhaps…”

Bernadette smirked and tightened the waistcoat around Brianna with a small pin. “I heard Duchess Regina Taylor is going to be there,” She glanced up at her. The curly-haired woman choked on her breath for a second.

Regina Taylor was going to be there. The most beautiful and kind woman in all of the royal family. Brianna was going to be in her presence. How the hell did Melina pull that off?!

“Pardon my language, are you shitting me?” Brie cursed as she whipped around to face Bernadette. 

“Miss May I’m not kidding, I’m really not,” The maid chuckled. 

She had to be joking. Melina was a mob boss, nobody from the royal family would associate themselves with her. Sure, Mel was nice but she was also The Mercury. She did all sorts of illegal things. It was even dangerous for Brianna to be around her, she had to keep the reputation of her business up. 

But I’d Bernadette wasn’t joking, Brie could take the Duchess home if she was lucky. She shouldn’t think those dirty thoughts...bedding Duchess Taylor.

“I know what you’re thinking Miss May,” The shorter woman glanced down, avoiding eye contact, “you want to get your rocks off with her.” 

Brianna scoffed. Her cheeks turned bright red as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect for the party. She was getting quite irritated with Bernadette now. The curly-haired woman turned to the maid with a fixated frown. 

“I don’t want to just bring someone home and haul someone’s ashes, I want to bring someone home and get to know them!” She huffed. Brianna crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. How could Bernadette say such a thing? So improper! 

Bernadette pursed her lips and shrugged. She continued to help the bothered Brie by buttoning the cuffs on her sleeves. The shorter woman opened her mouth to say something before closing it again to rework the phrase. 

“If you do that, try and find someone like Duchess Regina, she’s really nice,” Bernadette winked. Brianna rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. The maid gave her a cross look. 

They followed each other down the old mansion. Brie lit a cigarette on the way down, putting it between her thin lips. She really hoped, even though it was extremely ridiculous, that she might meet the Duchess. Maybe they would have a connection. 

The two women walked out onto the grounds of the May mansion. The cold winds whipped around them, blowing their neatly combed hair around their faces. Brianna’s Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost awaiting her. 

Brianna got into the luxurious car. Bernadette glanced down at her and smiled. “Have a good time and pick up a pretty girl,” She said in a somewhat mocking voice, knowing that Brie didn’t have much charm to her. 

She chuckled and blew smoke in the maid’s face. Bernadette muttered ‘gross’ and smiled. She didn’t mind that much when the businesswoman did this, it occurred quite often since time after time she would mock her. 

The car took off and Brianna waved back at her friend. She leaned back in her seat and sighed loudly. The chauffeur glanced back at her through the mirror, worry showing slightly in his eyes. It was common knowledge that Brie was quite lonely, she especially exemplified it now, sulking in her seat. 

Maybe tonight she could find somebody to love.

END


	2. The Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Brianna could get herself out, an old and decrepit man opened the suicide doors. She glanced up at the butler, he blocked her way out of the vehicle. She gave him a puzzled stare. He was going to let her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got two weeks off of school because of the c o r o n a v i r u s
> 
> also brianna is a fucking simp in this story, and no i will not be apologizing
> 
> insta: _poopyart__
> 
> have a fun read!!!

The car stopped abruptly at the doors. The old and the quite creepy-looking house loomed over Brianna and her luxurious silver car. It was a victorian era mansion with large features, it was almost mythical, it looked as if a vampire lived there. 

Before Brianna could get herself out, an old and decrepit man opened the suicide doors. She glanced up at the butler, he blocked her way out of the vehicle. She gave him a puzzled stare. He was going to let her out?

“Hello, Miss May,” The butler grinned. He had a gravelly voice like the driveway in front of her own mansion. She nodded in response. 

The man handed her a mask. It was decorated very thoughtfully. It was covered in navy blue sequins, with larger diamonds positioned around it. The mask covered only the upper half of the face and nothing more, leaving the lips exposed. A few feathers protruded from the side, they were silver and blue. It was quite beautiful. 

Brianna took it and placed it on her face, trying the silk ribbon around her head. The butler smiled an eerie grin. He had a knowing look in his crinkled eyes. It took Brianna a moment before she realized this wasn’t just going to be a dinner party. 

She had heard of these parties before, Brianna thought they were only rumors and myths. Apparently, they weren’t. These dinners were filled with sex and alcohol. Sex was often used as a game, along with food. Melina had always had a thing for food. 

Brianna was going to have a fit with Melina for inviting her to one of these parties. 

The butler caught her attention again. “You will join Miss Mercury in the dining room tonight at precisely five o’clock, you are free to mingle until then,” he said. 

Brianna nodded and was finally let out of the automobile. She adjusted her velvet jacket and started up the stone staircase. The gargoyle’s sitting beside the large and elegant oak door stared at her as she entered the gigantic house. 

Inside Brianna was met with mingling people. There were clumps of masked party-goers around the foyer of the mansion. Through the crowd of people, Brianna couldn’t spot Melina. Even if she was masked like the others, it would be easy to spot her since she was quite flamboyant. 

Goddamn Mel. 

Brie stood around awkwardly, gazing at the clumps at well-dressed men and women. She couldn’t identify anyone in the crowd. Even though Brianna was often thought of as a powerful woman, but when she was put into a room with a bunch of strangers, she couldn’t function. 

Brianna nervously bit her lip as she waited for something to happen, maybe Melina would ride out on a white tiger and save her from this unpleasant situation. But, maybe someone else could.

Brie heard a familiar voice of a woman. It was silky and smooth, she knew exactly who the woman was. Brianna followed the sound of the voice through the large and deftly manor. 

She happened upon two women. They were both wearing masks, the taller of the two in a forest green silk dress and the shorter clothed in a long red dress. Brianna couldn’t quite place which one was the woman she knew. 

When the one in the green dress glanced up at Brie, she knew she was correct. It was Johanna Deacon. The other woman was most likely her wife, Veronica. 

“Johanna?” 

When the taller girl turned to her it confirmed Brianna’s suspicions. She crossed her arms sassily, frowning slightly. “Shush Brie, we’re supposed to remain anonymous. I’m J and this is R,” Johanna motioned to Ronnie. 

“Oh,” The curly-haired woman blushed, “then I’m B. So, how have you two been?” She didn’t realize everyone was supposed to remain unknown, but she guessed that was the point of the masks then. 

“Good, quite uneventful,” Johanna shrugged, taking a drink of her cocktail. That couldn’t be true! Those two worked for the government, it was rumored that they were spies. Veronica and Jo, if you got them drunk enough, would tell you the wildest stories. From being stuck in the Amazon rainforest, to being hunted in the biggest cities in the world.

Ronnie smiled as she remembered something else, “we got a dog named Sapphic!” She grinned greatly at Brie. 

“How wonderful,” Brianna modded. She adjusted the flower placed in the jacket, “Is this your first time at one of these parties?” 

Johanna snorted, downing the rest of her fruity drink and placing it on the tray a maid was carrying as they passed the three. “Oh no B, we come to these often!” She winked at the businesswoman whose face was now beet red. 

Brianna really didn’t think those two were that dirty, but apparently they were downright filthy. 

To pass the time the curly-haired woman got her cigarette tin out. Slipping out one of the death sticks and lighting it. Brianna offered it to the other two and they politely declined. Johanna gave the excuse that she didn’t want to smell like an old fireplace for the rest of the night. 

“So what do these dinner parties entail?” She inquired, taking a puff of the fag. 

(Fag was a term used for cigarettes back in the day btw!!!)

“Oh,” Jo grinned, licking her lips. She turned to Veronica who had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks now. She turned to face Brie a bit more, taking a few steps to be more near the quivering girl.

“It’s going to be delightful, just you wait…”

—-

People sat crowded around a long and dark wooded table. The table was covered in mounds of delicious and exotic foods. Rich meats and roasted vegetables surrounded the guests’ drinks on the table. Creamy cakes awaited the aristocrats, they were all thrilled with the treats. 

Melina gazed over the congregation of people at the head of the table. She smiled over the people, her dark eyes watching everyone intently. Jane, a woman Melina had recently met, clung to her side. Jane was beautiful and incredibly sweet, she was absolutely irresistible too. Melina was extremely lucky to have her. 

She ran her finger through her lover’s hair as she made eye contact with Brianna from across the room. Melina winked at her as she had noticed the businesswoman was looking for someone. She wondered who. 

Brianna picked at her food as her eyes scanned the room for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She was searching for the duchess, but she was nowhere to be found. To be fair everyone was wearing elaborate and counseling masks. 

The only people she could recognize without any doubt were Melina, Johanna, and Veronica. As she slowly raked over her fellow party-goers yet again a pair of piercing blue eyes locked in with her gaze. 

Brianna was practically star struck by those two eyes. They were absolutely stunning. The girl was amazing in her own right too. She had plump cheeks and beautiful golden hair that framed her face. The blonde was also quite gluttonous, which made Brianna blush. 

She had always had a thing for girls who loved to eat. Brie couldn’t help it, it made her drool. The blue-eyed lady obviously knew the effect she had over Brianna, as she started to eat a little bit more. She licked her lips and gazed directly at the quivering businesswoman. Brie shifted back and forth in her plush chair, trying to keep herself from exploding. 

Melina, who had taken notice of the two’s sexual tension, stared at the two intently, watching their moves. She smirked at the two, knowing exactly who they were even though they were clothed in masks. 

This gave the mischievous woman an idea. 

Melina stood up, her glass and her fork in her hand. She tapped on the glass lightly. The chatter in the room slowly died down as Melina cleared her throat. People turned to her as she began. 

“Attention my lovelies! Tonight we will be playing a little game!” Melina smirked and took a small sip of her wine. 

“We’ll be playing a game called seven minutes in heaven!” 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the juciy shit is in the next few chapters ;))))))))))))


	3. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna was quite tipsy now. Her world seemed just a bit more strange and whimsical. She wasn’t paying much attention when it was finally her turn to spin the bottle. The person next to Brie tugged on her tuxedo jacket. 
> 
> “Oh,” She murmured, surprised. She took ahold of the cold bottle and placed it on the table in front of her. Brianna spun it lightly, earning a small cheer from Melina, who was egging her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the fucking quarantine, I'm literally going to go insane. And my girlfriend's grandfather got the fucking coronavirus!!! What the fuck!!!
> 
> \---
> 
> I hope yall are having a fun time, I'm not going to be writing as much this coming week because I just got a fuck ton of school work to do.

A small chatter went through the crowd. Neighbors turned to each other and murmured into their ears. Seven minutes in heaven was a child’s game. Only young adolescents and pesky teenagers played this game to annoy their parents. 

“I know dears! It is a school child’s game, but trust me,” Melina placed a hand over her heart, “it’ll be fun.” 

Brianna was quite excited. A wide grin spread across her face, she was giddy to play seven minutes in heaven. Brie hadn’t taken part in that game since she was young and in secondary school with her friends. 

Another thought crossed her mind. What if she was paired with the mysterious blonde? What would she do then? Melina once again pulled her from her thoughts. 

The hostess smirked once again, “I won’t be picking who goes with who. No, no, no, it will be an empty bottle. Not an empty soda bottle like you might have had when you were a child, but a wine bottle. We’re making this game a tad bit more bougie!” 

Melina gazed down at Brianna and winked slyly. Mel could see the businesswoman’s infatuation with the blonde, and Brie knew it. Damn her. Her cheeks darkened with a tinge of red. Brianna scratched the back of her neck, a bit flustered with Melina. 

She turned awkwardly to the blue-eyed beauty sitting across from her. Brianna smiled tensely as the mystery woman snickered at her troublesome appearance. Oh goodness, she just embarrassed herself even more. 

Melina bent down below the table and pulled an empty bottle of red wine out. A few droplets came out, but not much. She placed it onto the table proudly, for everyone to see. 

“This is the bottle we’ll be using tonight, one of my most expensive bottles of red wine!” Melina exclaimed haughtily. She probably got it from one of her many patrons, she was a mafia leader, after all, she had connections. 

“A few rules darlings!” She winced as a few people groaned, this crowd of particular people weren’t very into rule-following. “You cannot remove your masks or tell your names, for privacy’s sake!”

Privacy, yeah right. They were literally going to be having sex, you couldn’t get less private than that! Brianna thought those rules were quite ridiculous. 

People nodded in compliance, even though there were some eye rolls. It was to be expected. Some of the people here were top tier criminals and rule-breakers. Most of these party-goers broke laws and rules for a living, including Melina. 

“So, shall we start?” 

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Brianna clapped. She was rather excited about this, even though it was childish and very inappropriate. Melina showered in the appraisal, beaming from ear to ear. 

“Alright!” She clapped.

Mel took and bottle and set it on its side. Jane kept it from rolling off the table and onto the very expensive Persian rug. Everybody leaned in closer, to get a better look at the wine bottle, hats pressed against themselves, along with eager people. 

Melina spun it wildly. The partiers watched intently as the bottle finally slowed to a stop. It halted at a fairly skinny man with an eccentric suit, covered in a very bright pattern. He shyly took it upon himself and spun it again. 

It slowed and landed on another man, one who was much larger. He gazed up timidly at the other man, the taller of the two gave him a warm smile. He let out a relieved sigh and went off with his partner. 

The chatter resumed in the dining room. People dirtily went over what the two men were going to get up to. Brianna stayed silent and avoided any conversation about what was going on with those men. 

It was considered prude by the other guests but she didn’t mind, she was often considered a prude. Except by the women, she would invite over to her house to do unspeakable things with.

Brianna took a sip of her champagne and smiled at the blue-eyed woman. She hoped her spin would land on her. 

\---

Brianna was quite tipsy now. Her world seemed just a bit more strange and whimsical. She wasn’t paying much attention when it was finally her turn to spin the bottle. The person next to Brie tugged on her tuxedo jacket. 

“Oh,” She murmured, surprised. She took ahold of the cold bottle and placed it on the table in front of her. Brianna spun it lightly, earning a small cheer from Melina, who was egging her on. 

It spun and spun, her eyes followed it until it landed on the girl across from her. The curly-haired woman glanced up and made eye contact with the blonde-haired woman. She smirked and that smile made Brianna’s face light up like a Christmas tree. 

Melina grinned largely, taking a long drag of her cigar as a very flustered Brie got up with the blonde. “Get going girls!” She cried, waving them off to a private room. 

Brianna clumsily followed the mystery woman down a hallway lined with many different portraits. The eyes stared at her, she cowered below their gaze. She was being irrational, she knew it. But she was going to go and get under the dress of the girl she had been entranced with all evening.

The two of them went into a bedroom, filled head to toe with beautiful gold fixtures and expensive paintings. Brianna was enthralled with the decor until the masked woman in front of her put down a plated slice of frosted cake onto the nightstand. She hadn’t even realized the girl had snagged a slice of cake from the table. 

Oh goodness. 

The blonde suddenly pushed Brie onto the feather bed. A small gasp escaped her as her lips collided with the blue-eyed beauty. The woman eagerly unbuttoned Brianna’s vest and button-up, disregarding any respect for her very expensive jacket. She didn’t mind though.

The businesswoman quickly took control and flipped the two of them over so that she was on top. A surprised moan escaped the blonde’s mouth as Brianna started to steadily grind against her. Her corset suddenly felt tight. She became flushed as the more dominant woman took control. 

Brianna couldn’t get enough of the girl’s lips. They were so plump and pink, a tad bit swollen from the rough kissing they had been partaking in. God, this woman was so pleasing. Brie’s hands slowly found their way down to the blue-eyed girl’s thighs. They were plush and quite soft, a nice pillow for Brianna. 

The smaller woman abruptly stopped kissing her, “Feed me the cake,” She heaved She pointed to the heavily frosted chocolate cake sitting on the nightstand. 

Brie nodded quickly. She took the silver fork and scooped a hefty amount of desert onto the utensil. The blonde ate it gratefully, earning a small hiccup. Brianna continued to feed her. The girl could feel her dress tightening as she dug even more into the cake. 

“Such a little piggy, aren’t you?” Brianna asked, kissing the girl roughly. The blonde pulled on the taller woman’s curly locks, the curly-haired woman’s hands made their way down under her dress. They made their way up her thigh, teasing the blue-eyed woman as those talented fingers worked their way nearer to her panties. 

“I am a piggy!” She gasped, Brianna’s hand slipped into her undergarments. Brie smiled greatly, kissing the blonde harshly. 

The mask, that had already been tied rather loosely around the blonde’s curls, now fell, undone by the rowdiness of the two. Brianna immediately stopped courting the other woman, she glanced up to look at her. 

Brie’s face dropped, her mouth hung agape. She was met with the most delicate and beautiful face she had ever seen, but it was also the face of Duchess Regina Taylor. 

Oh my god. 

She had to admit, the duchess looked exceptionally good with cake smeared on her clothes and face. 

“I- What-” Brianna was immediately shushed by Duchess Taylor. Her finger was pressed up against Brie’s rouge covered lips. She didn’t know what to do, she was speechless. 

“Shut it, and keep feeding me. We’re running out of time,” Her voice was raspy and had a tinge of power to it. Brianna couldn’t get enough of that tone. 

\---

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting the two women. The door slowly creaked open and a gravelly voice called out, “Your time is up ladies!” The man, who suspiciously sounded like the butler who had gifted Brianna her mask, left a stack of towels to clean up any messes they had made. 

They both got out of bed. Their clothes were rumpled and Regina’s were covered in cake and rich frosting. Brianna’s hair was quite wild and unkempt due to the duchess’s tugging. 

The blonde gazed in the mirror adjacent from the bed, she tied her mask around her face once again, tighter this time. Brianna sighed, she was going to miss looking at that delightful face. 

Brie redid her bowtie while staring at Regina and her plump cheeks. She craved to fatten her up, make her round and too full to move. These were all new thoughts, she didn’t know how to feel about it. It made Brianna feel weird but good at the same time. It wasn’t new to Regina though. 

Regina liked it, she liked being full and too stuffed to move. It was dirty for a duchess to think that, but she didn’t care. The duchess thought that her new hookup didn’t mind either. She wished she could do it again. 

The businesswoman was stopped from leaving the room by a hand tugging on her jacket sleeve. She turned around to face Regina, the girl was biting her lip nervously. 

“Yes, duchess Taylor?” Brianna asked.

“Please don’t mention that I’m attending this party, I’m not supposed to be here,” Regina begged. Her big eyes stared her down, a dash of intimidation in her great big baby blues. 

“A-alright…” Brianna nodded, her voice shaking a bit. She couldn’t help it, Regina’s allure made her flustered. Brianna gained a bit of her confidence and smiled down at the blonde. It made a light red dusting cover her chubby cheeks. 

Wow…

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: _poopyart__  
> Tumblr: chubbyreginataylor

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more chapters soon :)


End file.
